Water Fun
by ShiTiger
Summary: What do you get when you mix a hot summer day with a water hose and a very bored demon hunter?  Trouble for Tora, of course.  Humor, no yaoi in this one!


Disclaimer:  I do now own Ushio and Tora.  This is just a funny little ficlet idea.  No yaoi or romance, just humor.

Water Fun

The hot July sun beat down on the small temple grounds as an old priest walked out the front gate and down the street.  Behind him, a teenage boy cursed loudly and wiped the sweat from his brow as he glared at the lawnmower sitting a few feet away.

'It's not fair at all.  I should have known the old man would make me do chores on a day like today.  It's too hot,' Ushio whined to himself, glaring up at the roof where his "partner" was enjoying an afternoon nap.  'Lazy bastard,' Ushio growled, getting to work.  The sooner he got done, the sooner he could kick Tora's butt off the roof.  Nothing like a good fight to get the blood flowing.

At least, that was the plan, until… the teenager spied a long garden hose laying so innocently in the grass near the house.  Water + a giant tiger demon = fun!  

Smirking, he turned away from the lawnmower and grasped the hose firmly in his hand.  Turning on the water, he twisted the hose so it couldn't come out, before leaping silently onto the roof.  

Tora remained almost motionless, his chest rising and falling as he slept.  ~Oh well.  He needs a bath anyhow.~  The thought that the beast would surely murder him barely crossed his mind.  Pointing the spout at the giant monster, he unfolded the hose.

~*~

Asako and Mayuko looked up as a deeply growled YOWL hit the air as just as they were nearing the Aotski temple.  Both girls stared in shock and amazement as Ushio leapt off the roof and took off at a stunning speed with a very soaked Tora racing after him.  'Baka,' Asako sighed, waiting by the gates so they wouldn't get involved with the fight.  Tora looked pissed and Ushio was still smirking like crazy with the spear clutched tightly in his hand as he ran.  'Tora-chan looks angry,' Mayuko mused, staring at the pair.  'I hope he guts Ushio, the baka,' Asako snorted, glaring at the odd partners.

~*~

Shigure hummed to himself as he came closer to home.  Ushio should be done with the lawn by now and he could get him to start cleaning out the bathhouse.  What a nice summer day.

Sounds of fighting and loud cursing hit his ears as he noticed his son's two friends, Asako and Mayuko, standing near the front temple gates.  Coming up behind them, he peered inside just in time to see Tora slash one of the trees apart and leap into the air after Ushio who had turned into a demon hunter and parried the monster's slash with his spear.  

The priest felt his eyebrow begin to twitch as he watched at the two fighters.    Of course his son would find a way to avoid doing his chores.  He hadn't even started the lawn.  A little punishment was in order.

~*~

'Awwww, Daaaaaad!' Ushio whined in a high pitch voice.  Tora growled next to the youth, and with a smirk, shook out his wet fur right onto the boy.  'TORA!' the demon hunter yelled, swinging his spear towards the beast.

'USHIO!' 

Both monster and hunter froze, the spear an inch from the beast's head, and claws a breath away from the boy's cheek.  'No fighting until you've finished cleaned the entire yard.  And when you're done that, there is still the bathhouse to do,' the priest answered, sipping tea on the deck and watching the pair.  

Ushio and Tora turned away with heavy sighs, the fighting spirit gone from each of them.  'Slave driver,' Ushio grumbled under his breath, as the hot sun beat down on them.  Tora just grunted in response.  

Asako and Mayuko had left without saying more than, 'Baka,' to Ushio (Asako's words, of course).  The two girls had decided not to visit if Ushio wasn't going to settle down long enough to even talk to them.  And that went for Tora too.

~Stupid brat soaked me clean through, then I get in trouble.  Humans.~

And with a smirk, he "accidentally" tipped over a bucket of water onto Ushio's head.

Shigure sighed and sweatdropped as Ushio abandoned his duties once more to chase the beast around the yard.  'This had better be finished before dinner!' he called out to them, before stepping back into the house and closing the door on their arguing voices.

…the End…

Author's Note:  Ok, was that funny?  I'm better with angst, but I had an idea for this fic.  Not really yaoi unless you want it to be.  Just two best friends getting into trouble over and over again.  Please review!


End file.
